Moonlit Nights
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Woggy!" those were his first words, it was those words that sealed his fate. It was those words that made the little one his
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: This is an AU story, don't like it don't read, it is slash, meaning malexmale loving is going to happen, proably girlxgirl too, maybe not sure yet,**** the pairing is Sev/Harry, who tops and who bottoms, just look at my profile and you will know, if this isn't your type of cheese then leave, flames and rude reviews will be inorged and usesd for burning my failing tests.**

**Other then that enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Moonlit Nights **

James raised a brow at the thing in his living room, Lily had called it a dog, but James was sure that thing was not in any possible way a dog!

"Isn't he gorgeous James" Lily, his wife and the women who brought this thing into his home coo'ed

"Just look at him! Oh I know my little Harry is going to adore him!"

James blinked, wait what?

"Wait, you're going to let that thing near our son?"

Lily rolled her eyes

"For the last time, he a dog, and of course Harry needs a little friend"

James stopped his wife right there and held up two fingers, "One, that _**thing**_ is not little and two, no way is Harry going near that it"

Lily huffed wondering why her husband was being so difficult, after all it was his idea to get their son a pet, speaking of which

"Where is Harry?"

"In the nursery, I had put him down for a nap earlier, he probably waking up now"

Lily went to the nursery that was down the hall next to there room, inside was her 15 month old son just waking up, she went to the crib and gentle lifted him out.

"Had a nice nap Harry?"

Harry yawned and looked up at his mother with sleepy green eyes, Lily giggled and headed back to the living room with her son in her arms.

"I still say this is a bad idea" James said when she came into the room, Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Besides wouldn't a smaller dog be better"

"Lager dogs have better temperaments then smaller ones, and are more docile"

"Yea but it, ow! What was the for?"

"Its name is Severus"

"Severus?"

"Yep, doesn't he look like a Severus?"

Actually to him, the dog looked like he had a stick stuck up his ass with the way he was sitting, like he was higher rank and better then them.

"No, not really"

Lily sighed before placing her now more awake son in front of the dog

"What are you doing?!"

"Introducing them, calm down love remember your blood pressure" and with a stern look from his wife, James sat back into the sofa and sulked. Lily smiled then turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

"Sevvie, this is Harry. Harry this is Sevvie"

Big green eyes stared up at the large dog in pure wonder and curiosity, a large muzzle came down and a nose sniffed the babe, the hot air tickle Harry making him giggle, a pink wet tongue had him squealing happily. Then small little hands grabbed hold of the muzzle and held on

"Woggy"

Both parent's eyes widen, Harry had said his first word.

************

The rest of the day was spent watching Harry interact with Severus, the baby spent most of his time crawling over the large dog, squealing "Woggy!", Severus for the most part didn't mind becoming Harry's personal mountain, and seemed not to take notice to the tugging of his ears or tail, and sometimes even nudge his muzzle playful at Harry who would tumble over, giggling and laughing.

It also seemed that Severus wasn't too fawned of Harry being out of his sight. Every time Harry crawled away from him Severus would either follow or move so the babe couldn't go anywhere. Lily thought it was adorably, James was mildly disturbed.

Finally around seven that night, Harry finally fell asleep, curled up against the large dog.

"Awww ins't that just cuuuute! Where the camera?"

James watched his wife scurry about looking for the camera, sighing when the women found it and stared taking pictures, James turned to the victims of his wife's….mood and blinked. The dog, Severus was staring at them and he looked amused at Lily's actions, but that couldn't be right, dogs do not look amuse.

"Alright, time for a bath and bed"

Severus watched as his new mistress, picked up his new charge and carried him away, he stood and followed. Black eyes then watched as his mistress cleaned the babe, who made a little fuss about being awaken, dressed then put to bed.

Lily watched as their new family member circled the floor then curled up in front of the crib, the women smiled and closed the door.

*******************

"Woggy!" those were his first words, it was those words that sealed his fate. It was those words that made the little one _**his**_. Pity the one who tried to separate them.

* * *

**I hoped you like it, the next chapter will be longer.**

**Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finally updated this one!**

**

* * *

**

**Moonlit Nights **

James watched his five year old son and his friend Hermione Granger play in the back yard, he let a smile escape him, his son was so cute. His eyes then landed on the animal that was playing with them, Severus or Sevvie as his wife and son liked to call him, he preferred Mutt –a name that always resulted in him getting slapped upside the head- even after five years the huge animal still made the elder Potter uneasy, especially with the way it stared at his son.

"Isn't that cute" came the voice of his wife from behind.

"Yea, Harry and Hermione seem to get along well"

Lily giggled when Severus took the football they were playing with and ran off with it, the two children chasing after him.

"The babysitter called, she said she'll be able to watch Harry tonight"

"That's great!"

Tonight was the night of their anniversary, they planned to spend a romantic evening at fancy restaurant and a romantic stroll on the beach, at least that was Lily's idea; James's idea on the other hand was less innocent.

The phone ringing in the distance called Lily away

"James it's for you" Lily called seconds later from the kitchen; James got up to answer it, leaving the children unattended for just a moment.

*************

Severus stopped in his running; he didn't even acknowledge the two children when they collided into him as he lifted his nose in the air.

Something was not right

"Sevvie give us back our ball" Harry said, his little hands tugging on the ball in the animal's massive jaws. Severus released it and Harry went off to finish playing with Hermione, his body tensed, ears swirling left and right.

"Harry, you kicked the ball too far!" Hermione said

"I'll get it" the green-eyed child said, running after the ball that rolled towards a large nearby hedge. Harry bent to pick up the ball, when a large hand shot out of the hedge. The five year old let out a cry of surprise and fear, that was enough for Severus to attacked.

*************

Lily and James both jumped as the door was slammed open

"Auntie Lily, Uncle James!"

James dropped the phone, and both adults rushed out the kitchen towards the back yard door.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

The little one's eyes were big, shiny with unshed tears and fear.

"S-Some scary man came out the bushes and grabbed Harry!"

The two ran out the house and ….stared in shock and surprised.

The man who looked like a bum, but vaguely familiar, was on the ground clenching his arm which was heavily bleeding, his face had scratches on it and was sweaty, his eye were full of fear as he stared at the mammoth canine. Severus was baring his fangs, growling and snarling at the man.

Lily panicked for a moment when she did see her baby, but felt a little relief when she saw her child was protectively underneath Severus, although she couldn't see if he was unharmed

"Hey, you bastard!" James said running toward the other male. Said man looked startled before getting and limping quickly out the yard, James following.

Lily and Hermione, who had followed and watched from behind the older women, went over to Severus and Harry. Severus straightened up and moved, allowing his mistress to pick up and examine Harry, who clung to his mother, little frame shivering, Severus whined.

"Oh my baby, it's okay. Mommy here"

"Is Harry going to be alright?"

"He going to be fine Mione"

Lily then turned to the dog that stared up at them. His eyes focused on the little one in her arms, she bent down and pecked him on the nose.

"Thank you Sevvie"

"I lost him!"

All heads turned towards James who came back, a dark scowl on his face.

"Bastard was faster than I thought, how Harry?"

"A little shaken, but fine thanks to Sevvie"

James and Severus locked eyes, then the human smirked and scratched the dog behind the ear.

"Good job Mutt"

Severus's tail wagged.

*************

Lily called the police and cancelled their outing; the police arrived twenty minutes later. James and Lily told them what happened, when the officer tried to interview Harry and Hermione, Severus growled at them and would have snapped at him if Lily hadn't ordered him to heal. After the officer took their statement, he reassured them that they would be on a look out for the man, and then he left.

Throughout the rest of the day Severus followed Harry about, not that Harry or his parents minded, for this was a normal everyday thing, except this time James welcomed it and the way Severus walked tensed beside Harry instead of behind or in front told all those who saw that the dog was ready to jump, if he sensed that Harry was in danger.

Hermione's parents came to get her around eight pm, Harry was already asleep. While Lily said goodbye, James made his way to his son's room, peeking in he was greeted with the sight of Severus in the bed curled protectively around Harry, the child was snuggled up close to the dog, it looked like he had been crying, something that pulled at the older male. He felt he should have known that his son would have nightmares about today.

A soft bark had him looking; dark black eyes bore into his, and it looked as though they spoke of understanding. James chuckled, what a silly thought, still……it made him feel better.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs not to me, but to some rich lady in Europe.**

**Warnings: Nothing at the moment, expect slash...but you know that already **

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to put up *cries* I'm SORRY! **

* * *

**Moonlit Nights**

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

Paws and feet scurried about running this way and that way

"Mom, why didn't you wake me!?"

"I did Honey three times and each time you said you were getting up"

"And you believed me!?"

"Woof!"

"Don't you side with her too!"

"Harry, school"

"Crude! Bye Mom, see you after school!"

The door closed with a bang , Lily chuckled and went back to reading the morning paper.

Severus ran alongside his little one, the words "Can't get another detention" reached his ears, they turned the last corner and arrived at the school. Severus stopped at the school gates and watched his boy run inside the building.

"See you after school Sevvie" Harry called over his shoulder, Severus barked his reply.

************

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed in his seat just as the bell ranged, a giggle had him glaring.

"Slept through your alarm again?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at his friend and pouted

"Real mature Harry" Hermione said just as the teacher entered the class.

"Alright everyone shut up and pay attention, Jacob put that away unless you want it taken and a detention"

And so class began, and in fifteen minutes Harry was already bored, not that it surprised him morning class was always dull and slow, ignoring his friend's disapproval gaze the fifteen year old doodled on his notebook until the bell ringed singling the end of class.

"Finally!"

"Honestly Harry, when are you going to get serious? Drawing in class?"

Harry rolled his eyes as the two exit the class; his Hermione was such a bookworm and mother hen.

"Mione, its fine really, it's the same thing he went over last week"

"That's not an excuse, Mr. Jonathan could have went over something entirely different" Harry rolled his eyes, but said nothing as the two descended the stairs towards their next class.

"I'll see you at lunch, please pay attention"

"Can't promise you that Mione" Hermione sighed, but had a smile as she went to her next class, Harry watched her go before heading to his next class.

**************

"That dog has some serious issues"

"Oh hush, I think it's sweet"

"Lily, he sits there and _**stares**_ at the clock, and doesn't move. That's not normal"

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband, knowing deep down the man the man loved the dog the same why she and Harry did.

The dog in question was sitting, his head looking up at the clock on the wall, glaring at it with such intensity that Lily was waiting for it to burst into flames.

"_Okay maybe it's a little strange"_ the women thought them shrugged and went back to watching the movie with her husband.

His little one would be home soon, in two hours actually. Severus's tail wagged at the thought before his ear twitched and his tail stopped altogether. Neither Lily nor James noticed the large dog sniff the air, but they did notice his growl.

"What's wrong Sevvie?" Lily asked, the huge dog trotted over to the front door and scratched at it. Lily understanding it as the animal's way of wanting to go out, got up and opened the door. Severus wasted no time and shoot out the door.

"No chasing the neighbor's cat!" Lily called after him

"Honey, you do realize you're talking to a dog right?"

"I'll remember that the next time I catch you confessing you're eternal love to your bike in the garage"

James just blushed.

***********

Severus ran down the street until he came to last house on the corner, on the fence was a blonde cat; Severus looked at it, watching as the cat stood jumped off the fence and dashed off into a alley, Severus followed soon after.

He found the blonde cat perched on a garbage can lid, the cat meowed and right before his eyes the cat disappeared and a beautiful blonde man stood in its place.

"Well aren't you going to say hello?" the blonde asked his long blonde tail twitching behind him.

Severus growled before transforming as well.

"What do you want Lucius?"

"What? I can't come visit my dearest friend without a reason?" At the impatient growl he got the one called Lucius chuckled.

"Fine, if you must know the King is getting impatient with your answer. He wants to knew when you're coming home"

Severus sighed "Soon" he answered

"How long is soon?"

"Soon" Severus repeated

Lucius blinked, then shrugged "Fine, I'll tell him, he won't be happy about it though"

Severus really didn't care

"Oh by the way, how is that boy you're courting?" Severus tensed, "Well" he answered "why do you ask?" Lucius smirked.

"Don't worry mutt, I have no attention of taking him away from you"

"Good, then I won't have to kill you"

The two talked, mostly about home and old times, soon it was time for both to leave.

"I'll see you again soon my friend"

"It'll be to soon"

The now blonde cat meowed at him and scurried off, the black dog watched him go before trotting off himself, he had to pick up his boy.

*********

"Another one?"

Harry took the letter out of his locker with middle interest, recognizing Oliver Wood's handwriting.

"Popular as always, better not let Sevvie see it"

Harry snorted, Hermione often teased him and about his relationship with his dog, saying that him and Severus acted like lovers.

"So are you going to read it?" Hermione asked closing her locker

"Why it'll just say the same thing, besides I'm not interested in him"

The two head out the school now that it was over, they headed to the gate and smiled when they saw Severus sitting and waiting patiently for them.

"Hey Sevvie" Harry laughed when the dog jumped on him, his large form towering over the boy

"Okay, down boy!"

"Aw that's so sweet, you two make the perfect couple" Hermione coo'd

"You still won't stop with that will you?"

Hermione shrugged "Can't help that it's true"

Woof!

"Don't you go encouraging her"

The three bickered all the way home, unaware of the blonde cat watching from across the street.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review, til next time!**

**P.S I put a poll, check it out please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hp**

**Warnings: Slash **

**A/N: Sorry this is so short after so long.**

* * *

**Moonlit Nights **

Harry and Severus made it home after stopping at an ice-cream store, for a snack, neither were surprised when the house was empty, Both his parents were at work, James a firefighter and his mom worked at bar at a night club.

The two headed upstairs to the boy's room, Harry tossed his bag onto the bed, and kicked off his shoes. He then started stripping on his way to the bathroom, Severus eagerly following. His tail wagging furiously eyes glued to the still covered bottom.

//_Damn it take them off already!//_

Harry turned on the water, testing the temperature, before taking off his boxers

_//Finally!//_

Severus watched his boy entered and lower himself into the tub, he considered joining him –it wouldn't be the first time- then decide not, he really disliked the blow-dryer.

"Not going to join me today Sevvie?"

Severus gave a apologetic lick on Harry's cheek before settling down on the floor.

After bath, Harry watched TV ignoring Severus's attempts to make him do his homework, before he went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Mmm hamburgers sound good tonight"

Severus barked his agreement.

* * *

After dinner, Harry decided to do his homework, calling Hermione for help. How they went from World History to his love life was a mystery to him.

"Oh come on Harry, you get a love note every day" Hermione said over the speaker "you could at least consider on of them, what about Victor? He hot"

"And cheated on every girl and guy he ever dated"

"Details, details"

Harry snickered, while Severus's gave a low unhappy growl, this was one conversation he would love to not here. He knew his Harry was beautiful, and knew there would be other suitors besides him, and until he reveled himself, his Harry may fall prey to those perverts.

"I think Sevvie would disapprove anyway"

_// Hell yes!//_

Hermione giggled on the other line "Your right about that, now that I think about it the only guy your brought home Sevvie scared him away….what was his name again?"

"Cedric"

"Oh yea, he was cute"

"I could have sworn you were a lesbian"

"Still am"

"Could have fooled me"

Severus left the room, leaving the two to their conversation, he went to the living room finding the remote he turned it on with his power and starting flipping through the channels the same way.

Settling on a channel he jumped onto the sofa and watched it, slowly dozing off.

* * *

"This is your last chance, get me the boy or else"

"Y-Y-Yes Master"

"Go now out of my sight"

The man hurried out the room, two guard following at a slower pace, once alone the man sat back into his chair and smirked.

"Soon my Harry, very soon"

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Severus does**

**Warnings: Slash!**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took so long but hopefully after this chapter the rest will come easy! Now on with the story!**

**

* * *

****Moonlit Nights **

Harry always loved Spring Break, after all a week out of school was what every child in school hoped for, it was right up there with Summer Break and Winter Break, but this made him love Spring Break even more.

"I left enough money for you to last at least three weeks, so don't spend it all" Lily said, as she did some last minute packing, Harry nodded from his position on his parent's bed, watching his mother move about the master bedroom.

"And remember to take a bath, meaning getting into the tub, using soap and water"

"Yes, mom"

"No parties, and keep Severus away from the rose garden"

"I will"

"There all done"

His parents were going on a much needed vacation for the whole break, at least in their opinion, leaving the 15 year old son in charge.

Crazy, maybe.

Insane totally.

Severus loved James right now, it was after all the man's idea to on this vacation leaving him and his Harry alone together.

_/I love you so much right now, I love you! I love you! I love you!/_

"Hey! Down boy! Geez!"

Severus got off the man, he watched James wipe off the drool and resume loading the rental car, going over all the things he was going to do to his little Harry, all that would make the devil even blush.

That is if his Harry doesn't freak out when he found he wasn't a normal dog.

"Alright, packed, Lily!"

"Coming"

Severus's ears twitched at the sounds of Lily coming down stairs with Harry close behind, he watched the goodbyes being exchanged, and allowed his head to be patted and ear scratched then watched the car drive off.

"Sevvie, we have the whole house to ourselves for a week" Harry said a moment later when the car disappeared completely out of sight.

_/ I know/ _Severus's tail started wagging as he followed Harry back into the house.

"And do you know what that means?"

Oh yes, he knew exactly what it meant.

"PARTY!"

_/ Yes! Wait noooo!/_

Harry looked at his dog who barked angrily at him.

"What no party?" he said, pouting when Severus barked again.

"You're so boring Sevvie, fine what do you want to do?"

_/Don't tempt me please/_

They spent the first night having a movie marathon with Hermione.

* * *

"Hey Harry!"

Severus growled, damn it all! This was the third one today, didn't these mongrels get it. He stopped his growling when Harry tapped him on the head.

"Be nice" Harry scolded, Severus huffed and laid down just as Oliver Wood crossed the street towards them, the older boy stopping short when he saw the large dog glaring hard at him.

Severus had a reputation for being aggressive towards males who approached Harry

"Don't worry about him" Harry said giving the other a reassuring smile, "he's all bark and no bite"

_/ I can prove you wrong my little Harry/_

Oliver hesitated before sliding next to hair on the park bench, keeping his feet away from Severus's head.

"So how you've been?"

"Good, you know with mum and dad being out of town"

"Yeah, I heard, and was wondering if you want me to come over, you know to keep you company"

_/You sneaky little monkey!/_

Oliver eyed the large dog nervously when it growled, barely hearing Harry's answer

"I would love that but I promised Hermione I'd come over to her house tonight"

"Oh"

_/Take that!/_

"But's that's later, do you wanna go to the skating ring?"

"Sure"

_/Damn it!/_

* * *

It was going on the fourth night and Severus made a decision, tonight he was going to tell his Harry everything, mostly because he didn't want to keep the secret anymore, and mostly to keep those horny wolves away from his boy.

"What's wrong Sevvie, you've been acting weird all day"

The two were coming from the movies, Harry was still trying to figure out how he was able to sneak his dog into the building.

They rounded the corner, and were a few blocks away from the house when Severus suddenly stopped.

"Sevvie?"

Severus sniffed the air, he snarled baring his teeth, moving protectively in front of Harry, who looked around trying to find any signs of danger.

_/Where are you?/_

"Sevvie come on"

Harry tugged on the dark colored collar, Severus at first didn't budge but then followed, his ears swirling looking for any signs of danger.

They made it home, but Severus wasn't able to relax, while Harry headed up stairs, Severus looked around the rooms. He checked everywhere, sighing when he didn't see or smelled anything suspicious.

_/Maybe it was just my imagination/_

He trotted out the kitchen and back to the living room, he had tugged the remote from underneath the cushioned chair when a crash from upstairs made him jump.

"SEVERUS!"

He dashed up upstairs.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hp **

**Warnings: Slash, Severus being a bit of a pervert later on.**

**

* * *

**

**Moonlit Nights **

"SEVERUS!"

A large hand clamped over his mouth, muffling his screams. Not that it stopped him from struggling.

"Ow! You little brat, hold still ow!"

Harry bit down harder on his capture's hand, yelping when he was grabbed by his hair and flung to the floor. Quickly, ignoring the pain in his head he scrambled to his feet and made a dash for the door, he didn't get far, as he was suddenly grabbed and thrown back down to the floor. Large green eyes stared up wide-eyed at the large black clad figure that loomed over him.

Suddenly the door banged open and a large black blur tackled the figure, loud growls, shouts and thumps echoed throughout the house. Severus's fangs bite down on the man's arm, his goal.

To rip off the man's arm for hurting his Harry.

Harry stared shocked and fearfully as the two moved around the room, for a moment he was amazed at how resistant his dog was, the man seem to be punching and kicking with all his might to get the mammoth canine off of him, and from Harry could see the man was very large and muscular and looked like he could do some damage with his fists.

That moment was gone quickly as it came, and Harry remembered his situation, quickly he ran out the door and to his parents' bedroom, where the nearest phone was. Quickly he dialed the police.

"Police, what is your emergency?"

"Someone broke into my house!"

"Okay where are you now, and the intruder?"

"I'm in my parents, the man is in my room, my dog is attacking him"

"Okay, I want you to say there and stay on the line with me, the police will there soon, whats your name?"

"H-Harry"

_**BANG!**_

The noise startled Harry making him drop the phone, and his heart felt like it was trying to jump out of his body through his rib cage.

"Sir? Sir!"

Harry paid the voice no mind, as he listened for any noise, he jumped again when there was another bang followed by footsteps moving around and then more silences.

"Sir? Sir are you there?"

Harry ran out the room as fast as his legs could carry him, he stumbled to a stop in his doorway.

His room was empty and trashed, his window was opened, he didn't see the man and figured he left through the window.

He also didn't see Severus

"Severus" he called softly, just in case.

"Severus, here boy"

A soft whimper to his right, the boy gasp softly and made his way over to the fallen canine.

"Oh Severus" Harry whispered when he saw the state of his pet. The large dog was lying on his side, blood stained his beautiful black coat and the floor, his breathing came out in harsh pants. Harry kneeled not at all caring about the puddle of blood, but for his dog.

* * *

Severus opened his eyes when he felt a small but gentle hand rub his head, he looked at Harry who seem on the verge of tears, ignoring the pain in his body he lifted his head and licked the boy's cheek. In return Harry gave him a small smile, and continued patting his head.

Black ears twitched as the soft voice of his boy reached them, he was in too much pain to understand what was being said, but it soothe him none the less.

Severus winced when he shifted to lay his head on Harry's lap, one of the bullets that came from the man's gun was still inside his side and was going to need to be taken out before he could lick the wound close, and to do that he could change in his hominid form or somehow get Harry to do it for him.

Unfortunately it seem that the teen was in to much of a shock to be of any help and if he just transformed now, he would probably traumatize the boy even more, but he didn't see any other way, by the time help arrives he'd probably be dead as a result of blood loss.

Severus gave once last look at Harry, whose scent was still tainted with the scent of fear and shock, with a soft sound that was almost a purr he nuzzled the boy's stomach in apology, because he knew that what he was about to do would freak the boy out.

Concentrating, he focused on the remainder of his energy, he felt the energy flow through his body and then that familiar spark that come before his transformation, the soft intake in breath from above told him that the transformation was complete.

Opening his eyes, his dark black ones met shocked green ones.

* * *

When had felt the nuzzle, Harry stopped his petting and looked down at the dog.

"_I hope the police come soon" _he thought, they should be arriving any time now, after all he was pretty sure the lady on the other end of the phone heard the gun shots, along with the whole neighborhood as well he was sure.

Severus shifted gaining Harry's attention once more, and when he looked back down he was surprised at what he saw.

It was like watching a tree grow in slow motion

Fur turned into skin, paws turned into hands and feet, and a dog face turned into a man's.

Harry breath hitched as he stared at the man laying on his lap, and when those eyes open to revel black eyes, Harry did what any normal person would do.

He screamed bloody murder.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
